


What's Normal for Girls

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna teaches Hermione how to communicate her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Normal for Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspider/gifts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [starspider](http://starspider.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Luna: normal_.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly normal to shake like that when someone's touching you like this," Luna told Hermione, running her fingertips over the gusset of her knickers. "Hasn't Ronald ever done this for you?"

"N—no."

Luna pressed her forhead to Hermione's and whispered, "Do you like it?"

"Mmm, hmm. Oh!"

"Yes," said Luna, sliding a finger under the gusset and into Hermione, "I thought you did. And if I move my fingers," she continued, adding another one, "in and out of you, it's almost like having a cock up there, isn't it?"

" _Merlin_ , Luna! _Please_."

"Please what? You have to be able to say it. Boys aren't mind-readers, you know." 

"Stoptalkingaboutboysanddothatfaster!"

Luna giggled and obliged her. "That's right, specificity is always good. I think you're almost there!"

" _Nnngh_."

"No?" Luna asked, sliding down the mattress.

"Wh—what?"

"You did say 'no', at least, I think you did, so I'm going to help you by sucking your—"

"Oh, Merlin, _fuck_!"

Luna stilled. "Really? There _is_ a charm for tha—"

"No! Fuck, _anything_ , just—"

"My mistake," Luna murmured, ripping off Hermione's knickers and plunging her face between her thighs. Crushed by them, she couldn't hear Hermione's instructions.

 _But her shuddering says it all_.


End file.
